


Fall is Kara's Color

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pumpkin Spice, kara has a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Kara likes Pumpkin Spice. That's your summary.





	Fall is Kara's Color

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while!  
> Based off a prompt I found in my dash!

There was a ban on Pumpkin Spice in Cat's penthouse, at least until October 31st. But it was October 7th and Kara was cracking. Every time the CEO made coffee in the morning before they made their way out the door after Carter was picked up, Kara would pout at the bland taste of the bitter brew. "Why do you drink it then?" Cat would ask her every morning Kara made the face of a toddler forced to eat broccoli. "To make a point." Cat just looked at her strangely, gave her a kiss on the cheek and a playful pat on the ass before going about her morning routine around her pouty girlfriend.   
Cat was tapping away at her lap top, lounging across the sofa, Carter down the hall working on his homework before American Ninja Warrior started. Kara and Carter were the real fans of the show, watching examples of human excellence while also speculating who was or wasn't an alien. Kara watched the low volume television, not really paying attention as the only thing on her mind was...  
"That's it." Cat looked up from her endless stream of emails, quirking a brow and waiting for Kara to continue. "I can't take it anymore. Pumpkin spice everything! Pumpkin Spice latte's!" Cat set her computer down and sat up properly on her sofa.   
"What in the world are you--"   
"And Pumpkin Spiced porridge! Pumpkin Spiced Chocolate!" Kara stood and headed for the kitchen, knowing the number for Cat's grocery delivery guy. Cat stood and quickly followed the younger woman.   
"Kara, you'll get sick!"   
"Pumpkin Spiced pepto bismol!!" Cat made a face.   
"Now you're just being ridiculous, give me the ph--"   
"And Pumpkin Spiced Cat!" Cat blinked owlishly.   
"Wait, what? K-"   
"Pumpkin spiced chips!" Cat pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"Did you just say 'Pumpkin Spiced Cat?'" Kara was dialing the phone.   
"Pumpkin Spiced Pumpkin!" Cat snatched the phone away from the super hero.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kara honestly whined as she struggled at a human strength to get the phone back from her boss turned lover.   
"PumKIn sPiceD PUMPKIN."


End file.
